ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
NickSplat Noods and Bumpers
Note: This Page is currently under construction Since Cartoon Network is done with Noods since 2010, The Splat could work something out with Capacity to make a Nood theme Rebrand for there channel The bumpers will even include new ones that weren't on the original Cartoon Network rebrand. Nood Character Series (Not including Next only characters) * Ren and Stimpy ** Stimpy ** Ren ** Mr. Horse ** The Bartender from "Adult Party Cartoon" * Catscratch ** Mr. Blik ** Gordon ** Waffle ** Hovis * Mr. Meaty ** Parker ** Josh ** Doug the Mall Cop ** Josh's Dad * Breadwinners ** SwaySway ** Beduce ** T-Midi ** Rambamboo ** Pumpers * The Loud House ** Lincoln ** Lori ** Leni ** Luna ** Luan ** Lynn ** Lucy ** Lola ** Lana ** Lisa ** Lily ** Coach Pacowski ** Tethers ** The Harvester * Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy ** Ricky Sprocket ** Kitten Kabootle ** Mr. Fishburger ** Wall * Oggy and The Cockroaches ** Oggy ** Dee Dee ** Marky ** Joey * Get Blake! ** Blake ** Mitch ** Leonard ** Roy * Medabots ** Metabee ** Ikki ** Erica ** Bass ** Karin ** RubberRobba Gang Member * Kirby: RIght Back at Ya ** Kirby ** Meta-Knight ** King Dedede ** Escargoon ** Tiff ** Waddle Dee ** Waddle Doo * MegaMan: NT Warrior ** MegaMan.EXE ** Lan ** Maylu ** Roll.EXE ** GutsMan.EXE ** Yai ** Metools * Cormartie High School ** Mechazawa ** Freddie ** Gorilla ** Yamaguchi ** Pootan ** Friend of Pootan * Ruby Gloom ** Ruby Gloom ** Skullboy ** Iris ** Misery ** Poe Nood CGI Add ons * Catscratch ** Waffle's Ears and Tail * Mr. Meaty ** Parker's Hair and Visor ** Josh's Hair and Visor * Breadwinners ** SwaySway's Hat ** Beduce's Hat ** T-Midi's Hat ** Rambamboo's Light * Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy ** Kitten Kabootle's Pigtails * Get Blake! ** Blake's Hair ** Mitch's Hair ** Leonard's Tail * Medabots ** Metabee's Antana ** Karin's Pigtails ** RubberRobba Gang Member's Antana * Kirby: RIght Back at Ya ** King Dedede's Hat ** Escargoon's Eyes ** Tiff's Barade ** Waddle Doo's Hair * MegaMan: NT Warrior ** MegaMan.EXE's Helmet ** Lan's Hair and Headband ** Roll.EXE's Visor and Ponytail ** Yai's Pigtails ** Metools's Helmet * Cormartie High School ** Yamaguchi's Afro ** Friend of Pootan's Ears * Ruby Gloom ** Poe's Hat Splat Logo Colors * Ren and Stimpy ** Stimpy-Red Background & White Text ** Ren-Tan Background and Pink Text * Catscratch ** Mr. Blik-Black Background and Yellow Text ** Hovis-Black Background and Brown Text * Mr. Meaty ** Parker-Burgany Background and Pink Text ** Josh-Burgundy Background and Yellow Text * Breadwinners ** SwaySway-Blue Background and Green Text ** Beduce-Red Background and Green Text ** T-Midi-Fushia Backgroun (w/ feathery detail) and Pink Text * The Loud House ** Lincoln-Orange Backgroun & Teal Text ** Luna-Light Purple Background (w/ skirt design) and Dark Purple Text ** Leni-Light Blue Background and light yellow text * Ricky Sprocket Showbiz Boy ** Kitten Kabootle-Red Backgroun and Yellow Text * Oggy and The Cockroaches ** Oggy-Light Blue Background and Red Text * Get Blake! ** Leonard-Light Orange Background and Black Text ** Roy-Olive Green Background and Dark Blue Text * Medabots ** RubberRobba Gang Member-Black Backgroun and Greylish Black Text * Kirby: RIght Back at Ya ** King Dedede-Red Background and Gold Text ** Escargoon-Grey Background and Green Text ** Waddle Dee-Pinkish Orange Background and Light Yellow Text * MegaMan: NT Warrior ** Maylu-Pink Background (w/ skirt design) and Teal Text ** GutsMan.EXE-Red Backgroun and Silver Text ** Metools-Yellow Background (w/ Helmet Design) and Black Text * Cormartie High School ** Mechazawa-Silver Background and Black Text ** Pootan-Off White Background (w/ fury detail) and grey text * Ruby Gloom ** Iris-Black Background and Red Text ** Poe-Purple Background and Pink Text Ren & Stimpy Bumpers Catscratch Bumpers Mr. Meaty Bumpers Breadwinners Bumpers The Loud House Bumpers Ricky Sprocket Bumpers Oggy and The Cockroaches Bumpers Medabots Bumpers Kirby Bumpers NT Warrior Bumpers Cromartie Bumpers Ruby Gloom Bumpers for shows w/ a Next only nood * Ricky Sprocket, Gorilla and Poe dance in the background while Stimpy takes center stage * Tiff, a RubberRobba gang member and Leonard dance in the background while Ren takes center stage * Lincoln, Maylu and Gordon dance in the background while Hovis takes center stage * Pumpers, Oggy and Doug dance in te background while Waffle takes center stage * Blue Team Wave ** Leni, Oggy, MegaMan.EXE, Meta-Knight, Doug, Maylu, SwaySway * Black Team Wave ** Ruby Gloom, Mr. Blik, Mechazawa, Wall, Lucy, Iris, Hovis * Red Team Wave ** King Dedede, Ikki, Blake, Beduce, Stimpy, Kitten Kabootle, Lynn * Misery, Oggy, Luna, Meta-Knight and Joey stands on invisible color bar while a blank Nood pulls a lever to drain their colors * Lincoln, Ricky, Leonard, Kitten and Medabee stands on invisible color bar while a blank Nood pulls a lever to drain their colors * Leni, Yamaguchi, Gordon, Yai and Mr. Horse stands on invisible color bar while a blank nood pulls a lever to drain their colors * Lan those a color ball on a blank Nood, turning it into Mitch. Throws another, changing it into Hovis. Throws another, turning it into Maylu. Both Lan and Maylu run to the camrea after that. * SwaySway those a color ball on a blank Nood, turning it into Dee Dee. Throws another, changing it into Pootan. Throws another, turning it into Rambamboo. Rambamboo smirks and SwaySway turns to the camera, looking unamused. * Ricky those a color ball on a blank Nood, turning it into GutsMan.EXE. Throws another, changing it into Wall. Throws another, turning it into Fishburger. Ricky Jumps for Joy * Lincoln those a color ball on a blank Nood, turning it into Ruby Gloom. Throws another, changing it into King Dedede. Throws another, turning it into Coach. Coach throws a color ball turning Lincoln into Lynn. * Tug-O-War Match between Yamaguchi & Stimpy * Tug-O-War Match between Ruby Gloom & T-Midi * Tug-O-War Match between Josh & Fishburger * Falling Nood 1 ** Tiff, Wall, Bartender, Brass, Tethers, Poe, MegaMan.EXE * Falling Nood 2 ** Josh's Dad, Maylu, Freddie, Luan, Marky, Roy, Mr. Blik Movie Bumpers Halloween Bumpers Christmas Bumpers